


【凉虔】于千万年之中

by sadsang



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsang/pseuds/sadsang





	【凉虔】于千万年之中

“我跨越了时间的瀚海来寻找你。”  
——《惊情四百年》

 

一

虔诚是一个有节操的小混混。

一不偷鸡摸狗、二不拈花惹草，脸上挂着两块极具亲和力苹果肌还经常在公交上给人让座。

为了让自己的形象跟这条街上的扛把子相符，虔诚也不是没想过去纹身，但看着某个小弟泪眼婆娑地从纹身店里出来后虔诚赶紧转头在隔壁摊买了张纹身贴。

虔某人的日常：抽烟、喝酒、烫头、追女孩。概括来说就是一件事，追女孩，前三项不过是个铺垫。

谁好看追谁，谁出名追谁。在那个非主流年代里，追上个班花得吹嘘好几个月，虔诚作为大哥更不能落下。

那天虔诚跟着几个弟兄在tony老师那花60块钱染了个黄毛，只因这回要追的女孩说黄毛够酷。

虔诚扒拉着金灿灿的头发在路灯下惆怅地点燃一根烟，然后就看到了他的新租客迎面走来。

 

二

凉晨在10月初到达了这座南方小城，他已经很久没来了，那时候小城只是大片盐田，绿皮火车几天才有一班，铁轨旁绿色植物肆意生长，空气里有微咸的气味。

有人曾在那应允过他永远，凉晨摸着左胸口不会跳动的心脏数着这是等待的第几个十年。

凉晨漫无目的地在街上晃，吸血鬼拥有比常人更敏锐的感官。

他能听见过路男男女女模糊的调笑，粉色灯光里传来的暧昧呻吟，大排档门口啤酒瓶打翻滚落一地，玻璃碎片发出尖锐的叫声。太吵了。

霓虹下人们都剥去了白日里的伪装，凉晨面色阴郁地推开一个流莺，他讨厌黑夜，却只能依附其生存，永生的代价是如此沉重。

不远处传来熟悉的烟味，凉晨只瞥了一眼那头乱糟糟的黄毛就不给面子地笑出了声。

 

三

新租客很孤僻，从不开火做饭，也不带陌生人回家。虔诚暗戳戳观察了许久，才得出这个样貌极好的青年大约是个怪人的结论。

但怪人笑起来很美。

凉晨冲他招了招手，示意自己忘记带了钥匙。虔诚扔下手中的烟，胡乱捋了一把头发，快步跟上凉晨的步伐。

虔诚家是巷弄里的老房子，门口栽了两棵桂树，虔诚仰起头看着小小的花苞，“过两天应该就开了，到时候摘下来做成糖桂花，你肯定没吃过。”

他一直把凉晨当做漂泊来此的异乡人，并且执着于带其尝遍这个小城的种种美食。犄角旮旯里的烤串、学校门口的煎饼摊、甚至邻居家藏着掖着的腌肉。

然后渐渐的，他们不再以房东租客相称。

凉晨喜欢叫虔诚的名字，软糯的声音习惯把“虔”念成第二声，然后自然地滑到了那个“诚”字。

音节从他唇中开出了温柔的花朵，虔诚每每听到都是搔着脑袋不好意思地别过头。

 

四

日子依旧在正常的轨道上行走，直到那天晚上。

凉晨刚出门就听到巷口有动静，吸血鬼颇好的夜间视力看到几个混混提着铁棍把一个人逼到墙角。那人似乎一点也不害怕，抄起手里的砖头就往人堆里砸，正对着他的混混应声倒地，凉晨也终于看清了那人的脸。

虔诚从刺鼻的消毒水气味中醒来，全身上下都疼得厉害，脑袋一片混沌，恍惚中有冰冷甜美的液体哺进他的口中。

“这是治愈伤病的药。”说话的人隐隐压着怒气。

虔诚吃力地睁开眼发现凉晨正面无表情地盯着自己。

“其实你不来我也可以对付的，不过还是谢谢你了。”虔诚扯出一个微笑，准备伸手安抚这人。

可凉晨却先一步把他的双手按在病床上问道：“为什么会和那些人打起来？”

“额，也不是什么大事，就…之前我追的那个女生，你知道的，她说那些人欺负她来着。”

“哦？我们虔诚真是个乐于助人的好宝宝呢。”凉晨起身拉起病床四周的帘子，“应该被奖励对吗？”

 

五

液体可以快速治愈伤口不假，可凉晨却没告诉虔诚它还有其他功效。

传闻吸血鬼的血是对男子极有效的壮阳药。

传闻从来都不是空穴来风。

凉晨对着没法动弹的病号阐述了一个事实，“你硬了。”

凉晨的手从宽大的病号服里伸进去抚摸着虔诚的肌肤，明显与自己不同的温暖触感。  
他的手一直向下，直到虔诚的两腿之间。

虔诚下意识想夹紧自己的大腿，却被强行打开，连同内裤也被缓缓拉了下来。

凉晨亲吻着虔诚结实的小腹，把舌头伸进肚脐中，微微颤抖的双腿如他想象一般，修长而柔韧。

凉晨用手指轻轻把虔诚的性器往下压，硬挺的性器“泊”的一声又弹了回去，来回几次，乐此不疲。

虔诚红了眼，“你玩够没有？”

“那你说，想要我怎么做？”凉晨凑得更近了些，气息都喷在了虔诚的性器上。

回应他的是床上病号偏过头试图躲避这灼灼目光的一句“我操。”

下一秒，虔诚就被迫面对对方温柔的舔舐，令人面红耳赤粘腻水声仿佛被无限放大充斥了整个房间。

“唔...”虔诚似乎情动得厉害，往喉咙里顶得更深。凉晨呛着吐出性器，整个茎干挂满透明的黏液，丝丝缕缕沿着茎干滴到囊袋上。

虔诚的性器滚烫得仿佛就要爆炸，前端委屈得哭出透明液体，凉晨用冰冷的指腹轻轻捻去的时候，虔诚猛地弓起身泄了出来。

占有他，让他在自己的带领下达到高潮。

凉晨依旧冰冷的身体感觉到了从未有过的亢奋，那种亢奋，让他觉得自己似乎是一个心脏会跳动的活生生的人。

 

六

那天以后二人的关系变得模棱两可，他们会做爱，但却很少说话，连平时人送外号bb机的虔诚也逐渐沉默起来。

他们一同吃过放了糖桂花的酒酿圆子，虔诚也把头发染回了黑色不再执着于追女孩。

凉晨能察觉到虔诚的疑惑，为什么体温这么低，为什么白天从不出门，为什么能一下打趴手持铁棍的小混混。

虔诚给他加了床厚被子，跟他一起只在夜里出门，也会替他拉好遮光的兜帽，他却不敢回答。

凉晨找遍了所有关于吸血鬼的记载，在更久远的年代里，传闻吸血鬼的血可以让人回忆起前尘往事。

但从来都没有人成功过。

那天凉晨抱着最后一线希望咬破了自己的嘴唇，血与泪从隐忍了多年的躯壳中一起滴入红酒杯里。

 

七

再一次喝下鲜血的虔诚做了一个冗长的梦，梦里绿皮火车隆隆驶过，恋人在站台缱绻吻别。他看到一双殷红的眼睛，红得仿佛连远处的天空也要燃烧起来。虔诚一步步往后退，可对方凑得极近，眼角眉梢满载爱意。

那些前尘往事破空而来，在记忆里拼凑成完整的画面。

笑着的、嗔怒的、还有抱着自己说你应当有更好的生活而不是跟我一样变成怪物的凉晨。

可你怎知我不愿跟你一起堕落在黑暗中呢，那无止境的永夜，只留你一个该是多么孤独。

“我永远都不会忘记你”，那时候向他这么承诺过。

幸好，你来了，而我也还在这。

 

八

虔诚起身温柔地摩挲着守在身旁那人好看的唇形，“凉晨。”，他轻声唤着，就像很久以前一样。

凉晨不敢置信地怔在那里，殷红的瞳孔中倒映了这个自己苦苦追寻了多年的人，他猛地抱住虔诚，浓浓的欲望与爱意被模糊在了眼里蒸腾的泪水之后。

虔诚淡青色的血管在光滑的皮肤下延伸，散发着诱人的香气。

凉晨的用牙齿轻咬他的嘴唇，“我有一点点想你。”，他摇了摇头重新开口，“不...不是的，我很想你。”

他一路向下亲吻过虔诚的脖颈，汩汩流动的血液，甜美的气味。凉晨兴奋到发抖，平时隐藏极好的獠牙也露了出来，他从喉咙里发出沙哑的呻吟，慢慢刺入那犹如奶酪般的肌肤。

性与爱对吸血鬼来说从来都是不可分割的。

负荷不住的虔诚困倦地窝在凉晨的臂弯里安稳睡去，黑色头发软软地贴在了凉晨脖子上，他的呼吸温暖而平稳，亦如多年前的每个夜晚，凉晨稍稍低下头就能看到的一模一样。

 

九

不管下一世你是叫虔诚，还是别的什么。

我会穿越广袤的时间海洋来找寻你的踪迹。

我总能找到你的，不是吗。


End file.
